Rotary position sensors may be used in a variety of applications to sense rotational movement or angular positioning of one member relative to another member. For example, rotary position sensors are sometimes employed in combine harvesters to detect steering positions of the combine harvester. Such rotary position sensors may be subject to wear and damage during use.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.